


Esquizofrenia

by Lucy_M



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_M/pseuds/Lucy_M
Summary: —¿Todavía están allí? ¿Las voces?Oikawa tardó en responder, estaba demasiado distraído buscando heridas en el rostro de Iwaizumi como para prestar atención.—Oikawa —exigió una respuesta.—Se callaron. Por ahora...





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Cuando los últimos rayos del sol bañaron el tejado del gimnasio, las únicas personas que se encontraban todavía allí eran un par de estudiantes, que se habían resignado a abandonar el lugar cuando la práctica se dio por terminada. 

Para ser más específicos, uno de ellos se negaba a irse antes de que su servicio fuera perfecto; y el segundo, por su parte, se rehusaba a abandonar a su compañero, a pesar de que preferiría morir antes de admitirlo. Por lo que ambos estaban atrapados allí, de cierta forma. 

El sonido del balón al ser golpeado inundó el silencio sepulcral del gimnasio. El objeto voló con fuerza sobre la red, describiendo una línea perfecta hasta impactar contra el suelo a gran velocidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas hacer ésto, Oikawa?

El joven de cabello negro estaba llegando a los límites de su paciencia. Llevaba cerca de una hora enviando miradas de desaprobación desde su lugar en la esquina del gimnasio, sin conseguir que ninguna de ellas fueran captadas por el castaño de pie a unos metros de él. 

—Oikawa —repitió con más fuerza, pero su compañero no se inmutó, ni siquiera el usual "Sólo un poco más, Iwa-chan" salió de sus labios. En cambio, Tooru tomó un balón del montón y repitió el mismo movimiento que había estado haciendo sin descanso. 

Lanzó el objeto esférico sobre su cabeza, dejándolo oscilar en el aire durante un momento, antes de saltar con fuerza para alcanzarlo. El balón se estrelló contra el piso de madera un parpadeo después, con un sonido definitivo y brutal. 

Cuando Oikawa aterrizó en el suelo, Iwaizumi notó que le costaba caminar, cojeaba ligeramente mientras regresaba a su posición inicial en la línea de saque. Por supuesto que el de cabello negro ya se lo había visto venir, pero no por eso estaba menos enojado. 

Conocía lo suficiente a Oikawa como para estar seguro de que al castaño poco le importaba el dolor que causaban tantas horas seguidas de práctica sin descanso. Siempre que fuera capaz de mantenerse en pie, permanecería en la cancha. 

Es por ese motivo que Iwaizumi jamás dejaba solo a Oikawa después de las prácticas; sabía lo mucho que podía lastimarse en sólo una noche. Odiaba realmente esa parte de Tooru, esa que se empeñaba en herir a la persona que Iwaizumi más amaba. 

—Ya es suficiente —gruñó, llegando a los límites de su paciencia. Si Oikawa estaba dispuesto a dañarse a sí mismo entonces él le enseñaría lo mucho que dolería. 

Se acercó al castaño dando largas zancadas y le arrebató con brusquedad el balón que sostenía entre sus manos, justo antes de que lo lanzara. 

—Oi...

Su voz se extinguió, consumida por la sorpresa. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, mientras su cerebro luchaba por asimilar lo que veía.

Los ojos de Oikawa estaban muy abiertos, fijos en la cancha como si no fueran capaces de ver nada más. Su mirada era lunática y aterradora. 

—No es perfecto, todavía no es perfecto —murmuraba para sí mismo, psicótico.

Tooru era consciente de la presencia de Iwaizumi a su lado, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo cercano al suyo y percibir su preocupación sin siquiera tener que mirarlo.

Deseaba girarse y esbozar una de sus radiantes sonrisas para él. No le importaba si tenía que forzar su rostro para hacerla, si con eso conseguía que Iwaizumi se sintiera más tranquilo. Pero las voces en su cabeza no se lo permitían. Eran demasiado altas y ruidosas, como una interferencia continua en su cerebro que no le dejaban pensar. "No es perfecto, no es perfecto, no es perfecto" repetían; y tenían razón. 

Iwaizumi veía a Oikawa con ojos muy abiertos, sabía que debía sacarlo de ese trance antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Acercó su mano al rostro del castaño, buscando acariciar su mejilla de forma que el contacto lo trajera de nuevo a la realidad. Eso funcionó una vez en el pasado, por lo que Hajime sólo esperaba que ésta vez no fuera diferente. 

Sin embargo el sonido de la puerta al abrirse estrepitosamente lo hizo retroceder, algo sobresaltado.  
Un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello negro se asomó por el umbral, su mirada expectante y llena de inocencia marcaba sus facciones. 

—Tobio-chan —murmuró Oikawa, en tono muerto. El Gran Rey le estaba dando la espalda al recién llegado, pero no necesitaba verlo para saber de quién se trataba.

La presencia del pequeño se había convertido en una rutina; todos los días después de la práctica Kageyama se acercaba a su mayor con ojos esperanzados, pidiéndole que le enseñara a servir como él. ¡Pero él nunca lo haría! ¿Acaso no lograba entenderlo?

Las voces seguían allí, tan ruidosas como antes; sin embargo ahora decían algo diferente. Le estaban contando una historia, una terrible historia acerca de un pequeño príncipe de ojos azules y mirada inocente, quien algún día se convertiría en la persona que acabaría con el Gran Rey. Entonces ese niño lo gobernaría todo, sería dueño de todo aquello que alguna vez perteneció a Oikawa, todo lo que amaba y que no recuperaría nunca más. 

Tooru podía escuchar los pasos del pequeño Tobio al acercarse, todo el ruido parecía haberse amortiguado y lo único que rompía el silencio eran esas zancadas titubeantes. 

—Oikawa —llamó el de los ojos azules— ¿Por qué te detuviste? 

Por un momento Tooru se quedó petrificado. No sabía la razón, pero una punzada de miedo había empezado a lastimar su pecho.

Oikawa se giró para encararlo. Intentaba demostrarse a sí mismo que ese molesto mocoso no tenía ningún poder sobre él. Pero al encontrarse con la sonrisa torcida de Kageyama, Tooru olvidó lo que estaba pensando. Ese pequeño se burlaba, se estaba regocijando a cuestas del Gran Rey y él se lo permitía. 

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —repitió con su voz petulante— ¿Pensaste que ya era suficiente? —una ruidosa risa escapó de su boca— No lo es, Oikawa. No es suficiente. Realmente nunca lo será, y lo sabes. ¿De verdad pensaste que podías cambiar algo? 

Oikawa cerró los ojos con fuerza, desesperado por escapar de esa pesadilla que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. "¡No es suficiente! ¡Nunca será suficiente!" Empezaron a repetir las voces en su cabeza otra vez. Tooru quería escapar, deseaba gritar, pero la sensación de algo aferrándose fuertemente a su brazo lo hizo abrir los ojos. 

Oikawa observó con confusión cómo una de sus manos halaba el cuello de la camisa de Kageyama, mientras que la otra formaba un puño dispuesto a arremeter con todas sus fuerzas contra el rostro de Tobio. Y probablemente lo habría hecho, si no fuera por el agarre de Iwaizumi en su brazo, deteniéndolo de hacer una estupidez. 

Lentamente Oikawa soltó a Kageyama, retrocediendo un par de pasos. El castaño estaba sorprendido —pero sobretodo— asustado. 

—Será en otro momento, Kageyama —habló el de cabello negro, desesperado por sacar al pequeño de allí antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. 

Tobio parpadeo un par de veces, claramente confundido pero manteniendo la inocencia en su rostro en todo momento. Pronunció un rápido "Está bien" antes de retirarse, siguiendo el mismo camino por dónde había venido. 

Cuando la puerta del gimnasio se cerró con un sonido sordo, Oikawa se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos. El dolor en su rodilla vibraba a través de sus huesos, siendo lo único que lo mantenía completamente despierto. Las voces en la cabeza de Tooru se habían convertido en gritos que desgarraban cada parte de su mente, volviéndolo loco. 

Iwaizumi observaba la escena, aterrado de que ésta vez fuera más de lo que Oikawa era capaz de soportar. Se agachó junto a él tocando su espalda suavemente, intentando traerlo de vuelta. 

Por un momento el castaño se quedó allí, estático, por lo que Iwaizumi pensó que estaba consiguiendo llegar a él. Sus optimistas pensamientos le impidieron ver venir la mano de Oikawa volar con rapidez hasta su cuello, apretándolo mientras lo derribaba contra el suelo con un golpe. 

Iwaizumi había olvidado lo fuerte que era Oikawa, pero más importante aún, olvidó lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser. 

—O... —intentó articular, pero el dolor en su pecho era insoportable. Sus pulmones quemaban rogando por algo de oxígeno y su visión había empezado a nublarse.

Con mucho esfuerzo Iwaizumi consiguió levantar una de sus manos e intentó tocar el rostro de Tooru. Pero éste lo tomó de la muñeca, apretándola con fuerza y empujando el brazo contra el suelo con una facilidad desesperanzadora. Su rostro no sonreía, pero sus ojos sí. Reflejaban una mirada cínica y burlona. Parecían decirle que ésta vez Hajime había perdido. 

Pero él nunca se daba por vencido cuando se trataba de Oikawa. 

— Oi... Oikawa. 

La voz salió en un débil susurro, pero fue suficiente para levantarse sobre las voces que le gritaban a Tooru. Poco a poco el castaño fue recuperando sus sentidos, parpadeando repetidas veces hasta que consiguió ver a través de la nube que nublaba su juicio. 

Aflojó su agarre inmediatamente cuando la imagen de Iwaizumi aplastado bajo su peso se aclaró frente a él, sus ojos llenos de preocupación y terror. Hajime tosió buscado desesperadamente algo de aire, su mano sobaba el espacio de su cuello donde habían estado las manos de Tooru. 

—Iwa-chan... —la voz de Oikawa se rompió, entendiendo lo que hizo, o peor, lo que pudo haber hecho. 

Iwaizumi se levantó con cierta dificultad, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. 

—¿Todavía están allí? ¿Las voces? 

Oikawa tardó en responder, estaba demasiado distraído buscando heridas en el rostro de Iwaizumi como para prestar atención. 

—Oikawa —exigió una respuesta.  
—Se callaron. Por ahora...

Iwaizumi se acercó a Tooru, enlazando una de sus manos en las del castaño, apretándolas fuertemente, manteniéndolo en la realidad. 

—No las dejes volver —su voz era firme, pero denotaba cierta suplica en ella—. No lo permitas, Oikawa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —No creo que muera, sin importar cuánto lo fulmines con la mirada. 
> 
> El patio de la escuela estaba repleto de ruido, pero aún así Iwaizumi pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de Hanamaki. 
> 
> —Eso ya lo sé —Hajime desvió la mirada, demostrándole al más alto que podía vivir sin tener sus ojos sobre Oikawa—. He estado intentando deshacerme de él desde que voy en primaria.

Capítulo 2 

Ojos bien abiertos, sonrisa fácil, conversación coherente, expresión calma. Iwaizumi repasaba una y otra vez las facciones de Oikawa, en busca de un indicativo, la más leve señal de que algo dentro de su mente no estaba funcionando como debería. Sin embargo no importaba que tanto se esforzara en ver a través de esa deslumbrante sonrisa, Hajime no era capaz de encontrar nada. Ni una sola cicatriz, ninguna grieta. Comenzaba a preguntarse si quizás había perdido su habilidad de leer a Tooru. 

Claro que todas las personas que rodeaban al castaño dificultaban en buena medida su tarea. Todos mendigando por una migaja de la atención del Gran Rey, como si éste los bendijera con su sola presencia. A Iwaizumi siempre le había parecido estúpido y sin sentido. Él tenía la atención de Oikawa las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana, y le resultaba verdaderamente asfixiante. Al menos eso es lo que se decía a si mismo. 

—No creo que muera, sin importar cuánto lo fulmines con la mirada. 

El patio de la escuela estaba repleto de ruido, pero aún así Iwaizumi pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de Hanamaki, plana y aparentemente sin emoción. 

—Eso ya lo sé —Hajime desvió la mirada, demostrándole al más alto que podía vivir sin tener sus ojos sobre Oikawa—. He estado intentando deshacerme de él desde que voy en primaria. 

Hanamaki apenas parpadeó. 

—Ayer se quedaron en el gimnasio después de la práctica. Espero que no hayas dejado que se destroce la rodilla. 

—No hubo problema. Lo detuve a tiempo —Iwaizumi respondió, pero ya no seguía la conversación. Su mente divagaba en el recuerdo del pequeño Kageyama, sus ojos inocentes expresan completa incomprensión a lo que Oikawa podría haberle hecho. 

Pero quizás era mejor de ese modo, así lo sucedido moriría en el pasado y quizás con suerte, no volvería a repetirse en el futuro. Iwaizumi intentaba ser optimista ante ese pensamiento, le gustaba creer que todo estaría bien una vez que las cosas volvieran a sus respectivas posiciones, encajando como piezas en el lugar que les correspondía por la simple acción de la gravedad. 

Sin embargo había una punzada en su pecho que no lo dejaba relajarse del todo. Lo mantenía alerta a cada momento y ocupaba todo espacio de su mente. Por lo que Iwaizumi intentaba mantenerse ocupado para no pensar demasiado las cosas, sus preocupaciones nunca lo llevaban a ningún lado, sobretodo aquellas que tenían que ver con Oikawa. 

Ese día durante la clase Iwaizumi se obligó a mantener los ojos en el pizarron y su mente concentrada en las palabras del profesor. Pero los números escritos con tiza sobre la oscura superficie parecían burlarse de él, sabían tan bien como Hajime que realmente no estaba prestando ninguna atención, por lo que sólo se limitó a fingir que lo hacía. 

Acercó el lápiz a su libreta de notas, simulando que realmente escribía algo, sólo para darse cuenta de que la página estaba repleta de garabatos que rezaban "Oikawa Tōru" en diferentes tamaños y tipografías. Miró la hoja de papel con decepción y enojo, antes de arrancarla y compactarla en una bola dentro de su puño cerrado.

Su mano había empezado a acalambrarse cuando la campana sonó anunciando el descanso, pero aún entonces no la soltó, de algún modo la sensación le resultaba reconfortante. 

Iwaizumi salió del salón sin darse cuenta hacia dónde lo llevaban sus pasos, para cuando lo descubrió ya era demasiado tarde como para retractarse. Se maldijo en voz baja por no haberse quedado en su aula. 

—Si estás buscando a Oikawa, él no está aquí. 

Un muchacho de cabello negro y corto se dirigió a Iwaizumi a penas éste se acercó por la puerta. Hajime supuso que al ser compañero de clase de Oikawa estaba acostumbrado a los admiradores preguntando por el Gran Rey. Iwaizumi odiaba el simple hecho de ser confundido con una de esas personas. 

—¿Tienes idea de a dónde se fue?   
—Usualmente se queda en el pasillo frente al club de ajedrez. Es el único lugar donde las chicas no lo molestan. Pobre de él. 

El tono despectivo que usó al decirlo le dio a entender que Tooru no era su persona favorita en el mundo. Hajime no podía culparlo por eso. 

—Gracias —Iwaizumi asintió, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran de nuevo. 

No le costó hallar a Oikawa, ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de buscarlo. Estaba allí, sentado en el suelo, su espalda apoyada en la pared y los oídos cubiertos por unos pequeños audífonos conectados a su celular. Su mano se movía al ritmo de la música, el rostro mostraba un ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si hiciese su mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse en la melodía. 

Casi se veía adorable de esa forma, parecía mucho más joven e inocente, expresaba una vulnerabilidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Iwaizumi se acercó a él, colocando una pierna a cada lado de las de Oikawa sin que éste lo notara. 

Quiso llamar su atención pero notó el papel que todavía sostenía dentro de su puño cerrado. Hajime se apresuró a esconderlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, aplastándolo tanto como pudo. Cuando se sintió preparado para encararlo, golpeó el pie de Tooru con el suyo. 

Fue un golpe leve y casi juguetón, pero Oikawa se sobresaltó tanto que uno de sus audífonos escapó de su oído. Sus ojos castaños miraron a todos lados frenéticamente, hasta que se toparon con la mirada familiar de Iwaizumi. Todo su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato, mientras una sonrisa se abría paso a través de su rostro. 

—¿Me estabas buscando? —la voz de Tooru era suave, pero encantadora. 

Iwaizumi ignoró el hecho de que la camisa de Oikawa estaba ligeramente desabrochada, mostrando una pequeña porción de su pecho. 

—Estás sentado en el medio del pasillo idiota, tropecé contigo. Si vas a estar aquí al menos recoge las piernas. 

Oikawa exagero una mueca de indignación. 

—No es necesario llamarme idiota, Iwa-chan. Entiendo el mensaje sin necesidad de que seas grosero. 

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas?  
—Quería estar solo un rato, para pensar. 

Iwaizumi bufó ruidosamente. 

—Como si fueses capaz de hacer alguna de las dos.   
—¿Acaso no crees que puedo ser un chico serio y profundo? —preguntó con su voz cantarina.  
—Sin duda tienes profundidad, pero no de la manera correcta. 

Oikawa hizo un puchero que hizo que Iwaizumi sonriera un poco. Le recordaba al niño que era unos años atrás, a lo fácil que todo parecía entonces. 

—¿Por qué no paras de insultarme por una vez y te sientas conmigo? —Oikawa palmeó el espacio junto a él. 

Iwaizumi suspiró y se acercó a la pared, deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Una de sus piernas estaba doblada hacia arriba y la otra extendida a lo ancho del pasillo. 

Oikawa le sonrió, complacido. Sus hombros se tocaban ligeramente e Iwaizumi podía ver los ojos de Tooru vagando tristemente sobre el collar de moretones que se había formado en su cuello, justo donde las manos del castaño habían apretado. Hajime tenía uno similar alrededor de la muñeca, pero la manga del uniforme lo cubría. 

Sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando Oikawa, y no iba a permitir que se culpara a sí mismo por algo que no había podido controlar. Intentó pensar en algo para decir que distrajera lo suficiente al castaño como para hacerlo olvidar lo sucedido, aunque fuera por un momento. 

Cuando su mirada se posó en la pantalla del celular de Tooru, el cual descansaba sobre su muslo, al de cabello negro se le ocurrió una idea. Levantó una ceja ante la lista de canciones reproducidas recientemente. 

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el rock pesado? 

Oikawa tardó un poco en responder, pero su voz salió con la misma tonalidad infantil de siempre. 

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que hago, Iwa-chan?

Hajime adoptó una expresión intimidante, esa que había aprendido a hacer un tiempo atrás para asustar a Oikawa cuando era necesario, y que seguía funcionando incluso ahora.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Oikawa levantó sus manos frente a él en forma de rendición, intentando con eso apaciguar a Hajime—. En realidad el género no es tan malo como imaginé. Me ayuda a concentrarme. 

Oikawa quiso mostrarle a lo que se refería, por lo que le ofreció a Iwaizumi uno de los audífonos. Hajime lo puso en su oído y se acercó más a Tooru de forma que ambos pudiesen escuchar a la vez. El más bajo era demasiado consciente ahora del toque de sus hombros, pero ese pensamiento —al igual que todos los demás— se vieron ahogados por un sonido estruendoso que resultó ser la canción que el castaño había querido enseñarle. 

—¿Cómo ésto te ayuda a concentrarte? A penas y puedo escuchar lo que pienso.   
—Ese es el punto, el sonido calla las voces. 

Iwaizumi se quitó el audífono de un tirón y giró su cabeza bruscamente para encarar a Oikawa. 

—¡¿Las veces?! —repitió el más bajo, alarmado y preparado para gritarle al castaño por no haberle hablado de ello antes. 

Tooru explotó en risas al ver su reacción. 

—No pongas esa cara Iwa-chan, estaba bromeando. 

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, molesto por tantas razones que jamás terminaría si intentara contarlas. Hajime empujó el pecho de Oikawa haciendo que se balanceara hacia un lado, con tanta fuerza que el castaño necesitó usar uno de sus brazos para no terminar acostado en el suelo. 

—¡No juegues con esas cosas, Trashykawa!   
—¡Oh, vamos! Ten algo de sentido del humor —Oikawa se reincorporó, presionando de nuevo el hombro de Iwaizumi con el suyo, apoyando todo su peso contra él—. ¿De qué sirve estar enfermo si no puedo bromear acerca de ello?   
—Das asco —gruñó Hajime, demasiado enojado consigo mismo como para pensar en algo más para decir. 

Hace un par de días Iwaizumi habría podido apostar a que las barreras que Oikawa pintaba a su alrededor no funcionaban en él, se suponía que se conocían hace tanto que ya era costumbre ver a través del castaño como si fuese una ventana de vidrio. Pero ahora era diferente, por alguna razón. Ya no podía leer a Tooru con sólo pararse a su lado y mirar con atención, el juego se había vuelto más difícil y Hajime parecía haber olvidado cómo ganar. 

Y ése no era precisamente el mejor momento para que ocurriera. 

La mano de Oikawa se movió hasta encontrar la de Iwaizumi, entrelazando sus dedos delicadamente, como si de algún modo supiera que su compañero necesitaba algo que lo reconfortara. 

Tooru había vuelto a cubrir sus oídos con aquella música estruendosa, por lo que Hajime podía dar su conversación por terminada. Pero realmente no necesitaban hablar para comunicarse, no requerían de palabras para entenderse, tenían otras formas de hacerlo que resultaban menos complicadas. Durante ése preciso instante, el cálido contacto de la mano de Oikawa en la suya, era más que suficiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Cuando empecé a salir contigo no sabía que venías con condiciones —ahora Iwaizumi estaba realmente enojado. 
> 
> —Ése fue tu error, Iwa-chan. 
> 
> —Tienes razón, fue mi error. No lo volveré a cometer.

Capítulo 3 

Después de una práctica que a Iwaizumi le había parecido eterna, ambos muchachos iban caminando silenciosamente de regreso a casa. En aquel momento el sol se había tornado de un suave naranja, el cual iluminaba el rostro de Oikawa haciendo resaltar sus hermosas facciones. 

Hajime hacía lo posible por no mirar, intentando en cambio fijar sus ojos en el camino, pero el más bajo sabía muy bien que en algún momento terminaría cediendo ante sus impulsos, y de hecho así lo hizo. Iwaizumi tuvo la mala suerte de ser atrapado por Tooru justo en el momento en que lo miraba de reojo. Se sintió como un ladrón sorprendido en el epicentro de un crimen. 

—Iwa-chan si quieres decirme algo, entonces hazlo. Aunque sea difícil de creer ni siquiera yo puedo leer la mente. 

Iwaizumi descartó el comentario con un bufido, girando la cabeza para ocultar su leve rubor. 

—No seas presumido. Sólo tenía curiosidad.   
—¿Curiosidad de cuánto tiempo podías mirarme sin que lo notara? 

Iwaizumi le lanzó una de sus miradas, lo cual ésta vez tuvo el efecto contrario al usual, haciendo que Oikawa riera entre dientes. 

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué querías saber? 

Hajime dudó por un momento antes de decidirse a preguntar.

—Las voces, ¿han vuelto a aparecer?   
—¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hablar de las voces? —se quejó Tooru— ¿Acaso no te cansas de tener siempre la misma conversación?   
—Porque es importante, idiota.   
—Quizás lo sea para ti.   
—Para tí también debería serlo —Iwaizumi se sentía repentinamente enojado, haciendo que las palabras salieran de su boca demasiado rápido como para pensar en lo que significaban—. Ésto no es un juego Oikawa, no es algo que puedas sólo ignorar.  
—¡No lo hago! —se defendió.   
—No lo parece. Si al menos supieras cuidar de ti mismo entonces yo no tendría que hacerlo. 

Tooru se detuvo en el camino abruptamente, su labio temblando ligeramente. 

—¡Yo nunca te pedí que me cuidaras!   
—¡Yo nunca pedí hacerlo!   
—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué siquiera finges que te importa? 

La voz de Oikawa sonaba quebrada y herida. Iwaizumi quería decirle que estaba equivocado, que estaba allí junto a él porque esa era su decisión. Pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, al menos ninguna que estuviese dispuesto a decir. 

Hajime fijó sus ojos en el camino y reanudó la marcha, ésta vez un poco más deprisa. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca durante el resto de la caminata, cada uno inmerso en su propio enojo efusivo. 

No fue hasta que se adentraron en el vecindario y la casa de Oikawa se divisó en la distancia, que Iwaizumi decidió romper con el incómodo silencio. 

—Oikawa, recuerda...  
—Si, si, lo entiendo. Te enviaré un texto si me vuelvo psicótico otra vez.   
—No olvides tomar tu píldora.  
—Suenas como mi madre Iwa-chan.

Hajime estaba familiarizado con esa frase, sin embargo Tooru no usó el tono infantil que el más bajo acostumbraba a escuchar. Ésta vez el comentario fue plano, sin emoción alguna más que una leve molestia en el fondo de las palabras. 

Iwaizumi no tuvo tiempo de agregar nada más. Oikawa se alejó de él y se dirigió a su casa, atravesando el patio sin siquiera mirar atrás para despedirse. Hajime se quedó allí de pie durante un rato, hasta que finalmente decidió que era una actitud estúpida y se encaminó a su propio hogar. 

El lugar estaba vacío, como era costumbre. Sin embargo las luces apagadas y el silencio sepulcral le daban a toda la casa un aura deprimente. 

Iwaizumi se dirigió directamente a la cocina; siguiendo los intensos rugidos de su estómago hasta el refrigerador. Su madre siempre le dejaba la comida preparada en un plato envuelto en papel transparente, y en ese momento realmente lo agradecía. Con lo agotado que se sentía, de haber tenido que cocinar, probablemente se habría limitado a morir de hambre tirado en el sofá. 

Hajime metió el plato en el microondas y presionó los botones de forma mecánica. Pudo ver su reflejo en la pantalla del aparato. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada realmente aterradora en el rostro; claramente lucía tal y como se sentía. 

Había intentado sacar todo el asunto de Oikawa de su mente, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

¿Con qué derecho Tooru siquiera se atrevía a molestarse? El único que debería estar enojado era él, después de todo lo que había pasado. 

Puede que Iwaizumi no tuviese la menor idea de cómo se sentía tener a su propia mente jugando en su contra; pero ciertamente Oikawa no tenía el más remoto conocimiento de lo doloroso que era amar a alguien que intentaba destruirse a sí mismo.

Todavía podía recordar aquel día, hace tres meses, cuando Hajime encontró a Tooru en una zona remota de la escuela, golpeándose a sí mismo hasta sangrar, gritando una y otra vez "¡Me lo merezco!" Iwaizumi habría preferido cualquier tortura antes de tener que ver aquello durante un segundo más, pero aún así no corrió. Jamás podría abandonar a Oikawa en un momento como ese.

Hajime no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando se lanzó hacia el castaño, tomando sus muñecas con fuerza y obligándolo a sentarse en el suelo. Los ojos de Tooru estaban abiertos, pero realmente no miraban hacia ningún lugar. 

—Lo merezco, lo merezco, lo merezco —susurraba una y otra vez. Cada palabra rompiendo el corazón de Iwaizumi. ¿Cómo podía pensar que merecía algo como eso?

El más bajo intentó hablarle, pero Oikawa no escuchaba. Ya ni siquiera forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de Hajime, en el momento en que liberó sus brazos, éstos cayeron pesadamente como si fuesen las extremidades de un muñeco de trapo. Sólo su boca se movía, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma basura sin sentido. 

Iwaizumi acunó entonces el rostro de Tooru entre sus manos, frotando suavemente los pulgares contra sus pómulos, en un último y desesperado intento por hacerlo reaccionar. 

—Oikawa —lo llamó, casi sin aliento. 

La voz del castaño se quebró de repente. Parpadeó un par de veces, batiendo sus largas pestañas hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hajime. 

—Iwa-chan... —dijo finalmente, al borde de las lágrimas, antes de arrojarse a sus brazos, temblando de miedo. 

El sonido del microondas trajo a Iwaizumi de nuevo a la realidad. Tomó el plato y lo colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina, mirando su comida fijamente como si fuera responsable de algún modo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Todavía estaba hambriento, pero había un nudo en su estómago que lo estaba haciendo considerar simplemente irse a la cama sin cenar. 

No fue hasta que Hajime se recostó en el espaldar de la silla y reposó sus manos sobre sus muslos, que se dio cuenta de que los bolsillos de su uniforme estaban vacíos. 

Iwaizumi miró el suelo, esperando encontrar una bola de papel arrugado tirada en alguna parte, pero no había nada. Volvió sobre sus pasos revisando cada rincón e incluso salió a la calle en caso de que se hubiese caído mientras entraba. Pero otra vez, no había nada. 

Comenzó a preguntarse qué pasaría si lo hubiese perdido en la escuela, si tal vez alguien se daría cuenta de que esa era su letra. Se preguntó por qué le molestaba tanto la idea de que las personas supieran lo que sentía por Oikawa. De alguna forma no se sentía listo para ello, ni siquiera teniendo la certeza de que era correspondido. 

Cuando entró de nuevo a la cocina vio la pantalla de su celular apagarse. Al encenderla de nuevo se dio cuenta de que tenía una llamada perdida de Tooru. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente a pesar de sus intentos por convencerse a sí mismo de que probablemente no se trataba de nada grave. 

Estaba a punto de marcar el número de Oikawa cuando recibió otra llamada. Sus dedos contestaron en un movimiento mecánico pero tembloroso. 

—Oikawa, ¿estás bien? —su voz sonó mucho más urgente de lo que pretendía.   
—No tienes que sonar tan preocupado Iwa-chan, no estoy muriendo. Y de estarlo dudo mucho que tuviese tiempo de llamarte para decir adiós. 

Iwaizumi dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones pesadamente. 

—No hables tan a la ligera de esas cosas, Trashykawa —Hajime estaba a punto de preguntar si había tomado sus píldoras, pero le pareció que ya había molestado al castaño lo suficiente por un día—. ¿Y para qué llamas, de todas formas? —dijo en cambio.   
—Estuve pensando.   
—¿En qué?

Hubo silencio por un momento, luego la voz de Oikawa vino de nuevo. 

—En lo que dijiste hace un rato. En que realmente nunca pediste cuidarme.   
—Oikawa, sólo olvidalo.   
—No puedo. Tienes razón, no es justo. Para ninguno de los dos.  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
—Me refiero a que no tienes que cuidarme todo el tiempo. No tienes por qué preocuparte ó preguntarme por las voces cada vez que hablamos. 

Iwaizumi se sentía confundido, no tenía idea de dónde venía todo eso, pero tampoco estaba seguro de gustarle hacia dónde se dirigía. 

—Si estás molesto por lo que dije, está bien, lo entiendo. Pero no tienes que hacer una escena por eso.   
—Creo que el único que está exagerando las cosas aquí eres tú Iwa-chan, por más sorprendente que eso suene. No estoy rompiendo contigo ó algo por el estilo, sólo digo que la forma en que estamos manejando la situación no es la correcta.

A Hajime le molestó la forma en que Oikawa dijo lo de "romper", como si fuera algo sin importancia. Como si toda su relación fuera sólo otro lindo ornamento en el atuendo del Gran Rey. 

—¿Y cuál es según tú, la mejor manera de manejarlo?  
—Sólo para de preguntar acerca de las voces, ó de cómo me siento, ó si ya tomé mis píldoras. Si algo importante sucede, te lo contaré, y entonces será el momento de hablarlo. Pero el resto del tiempo sólo quiero a un novio con el que pueda charlar de cosas sin importancia, como por qué el pan de leche es mejor que cualquier otro postre de Japón. 

—Cuando empecé a salir contigo no sabía que venías con condiciones —ahora Iwaizumi estaba realmente enojado.   
—Ése fue tu error, Iwa-chan.   
—Tienes razón, fue mi error. No lo volveré a cometer. 

Cuando Iwaizumi cortó la llamada, Oikawa sabía que estaba enojado y herido. Se quedó pensando en eso hasta que la pantalla se apagó, dejándolo parcialmente sumido por las sombras proyectadas en su habitación. 

Sentía las lágrimas caer lentamente por su rostro, empapando sus mejillas. Sabía que acababa de romper algo que no podría reparar, y el simple hecho de pensar sobre ello hacía que fuera difícil respirar. 

—Me sorprende que hayas podido engañarlo, considerando lo débil que eres cuando se trata de él. 

Oikawa se giró lentamente, consciente de lo que encontraría al voltear, pero aún así sintiendo un escalofrío en el proceso. 

Un niño estaba de pie en la habitación, sus ojos azules lo miraban divertido, como si el sufrimiento de Tooru fuera su entretenimiento favorito. Sin embargo no era cualquier niño creado por la mente inestable del castaño, era la pesadilla de Oikawa vuelta realidad. Un Tobio Kageyama dispuesto a destruir los pedazos que quedaban del Gran Rey. 

—Hice lo que me pediste, ahora cumple con tu parte —el rostro mojado de Oikawa mostraba un ceño fruncido.   
—Ya lo hice —respondió Kageyama, ladeando la cabeza juguetonamente, con un remedo de sonrisa que más parecía una mueca—. No escuchas ninguna voz, ¿o si?  
—Escucho la tuya.   
—Jamás dije que dejarías de verme o escucharme. Te prometí callar las voces de tu cabeza, y eso hice. Ahora somos sólo tú y yo. 

Oikawa tenía ganas gritar, con tanta fuerza que su garganta se rompería, pero no le daría el gusto a ese pequeño de ojos azules. Se dirigió a las bocinas del estéreo y conectó su celular. Presionó play y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras que la estruendosa música ahogaba la pequeña habitación, y por un momento, también la voz de Tobio. 

Era su culpa, Tooru lo sabía, él había permitido que toda esa basura volviera a su mente. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Cuando las voces volvieron a aparecer, Oikawa pensó que podría ignorarlas. Sólo tenía que fingir que no estaban allí, cubriéndolas con un sonido más fuerte. 

Cuando volvió a perder el control de su cuerpo, pensó que podría recuperarlo. Ya una vez lo había experimentado, esa sensación se perder todos los sentidos a la vez, de no ser capaz de ver ni oír nada más que no fuera la oscuridad de su mente y las voces gritando. Siempre que Iwaizumi estuviese allí para traerlo de vuelta, todo estaría bien. 

Pero claro que no contó con las visiones. Nunca antes las había tenido, y no se dio cuenta de lo grave que eran hasta que ya no fue capaz de soportarlas. 

Tobio no lo dejaba en paz en ningún momento, siempre estaba allí, indicando cada una de las cosas que estaban mal en Oikawa. Intentaba ignorarlo, realmente lo intentaba, pero no lo conseguía. 

Un fuerte golpe hizo que Tooru abriera los ojos. Miró al suelo, donde la foto de él y Iwaizumi cuando eran unos niños estaba rodeada de vidrios y pedazos rotos del marco. Oikawa sabía que su propia mano se había movido sin que él lo notara, derribando la foto de su lugar en la mesa de noche. Sin embargo saberlo no lo tranquilizaba, sólo hacia que se sintiera más lunático. 

Salió casi corriendo al pasillo y se encerró en el baño. Abrió el gabinete del espejo y tomó un envase amarillo, de forma cilíndrica. 

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Tobio, repentinamente de pie a su lado.   
—Me estoy deshaciendo de ti.

Tooru abrió el envase y lo sacudió hasta que dos pastillas blancas y redondas cayeron sobre su palma abierta. 

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?

Oikawa no respondió. Miraba las píldoras fijamente, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que era la decisión correcta. 

—No se si ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez que tomaste eso —continuó Kageyama—. No tenías precisión para colocar. Ni si quiera eras capaz de hacer que tu estúpido servicio cayera dentro de la cancha. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Iwaizumi encontrará a alguien más para que sea su nuevo colocador. Incluso yo podría hacerlo. 

Oikawa cerró su mano lentamente, apretando las pastillas con su palma. 

Lo peor de todo el asunto con la esquizofrenia no eran las voces ni los actos inconscientes, ni siquiera las visiones recurrentes que lo seguían a donde fuese; lo que realmente molestaba a Oikawa era que las palabras de Tobio, todas las cosas que decía, eran verdad. Todas y cada una de ellas. 

Oikawa arrojó las píldoras al retrete y bajó la cadena, viendo como eran llevadas por el agua. 

—Finalmente tomas una buena decisión —comentó Kageyama, mirando el rostro de Tooru con interés.   
—No las necesito —respondió el castaño, colocando el frasco de nuevo en el cajón y tomando en su lugar una hojilla de afeitar. 

—¿Piensas que vas a hacerme algo con eso? Me gustaría verte intentándolo  
—Ésto no es para ti. 

Oikawa removió sus pantalones de forma que sus piernas quedaron expuestas, para luego sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete. 

—¿Qué-Qué haces? —era la primera vez que Tooru escuchaba al pequeño titubear. Eso sólo lo incitó a continuar. 

Oikawa respiró profundamente y cortó justo arriba de su rodilla izquierda, rápido y sin oscilar; la sangre empezó a salir un segundo después. Tooru levantó la vista y allí estaba Tobio, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos y molestos, su boca se movía pero el castaño no podía escuchar, el dolor era ensordecedor. 

"Bien" pensó. 

Hizo un segundo corte del mismo tamaño que el anterior. La sangre de ambas heridas se mezclaba, al igual que el dolor. Oikawa no sabía si Tobio seguía allí, estaba muy ocupado intentado no gritar. Era una sensación horrible, pero de alguna forma, hacía que todo fuera más fácil.


End file.
